


Only Love

by Diana924



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altra, potevano contare solo su loro stessi.





	Only Love

C’erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altra, potevano contare solo su loro stessi.

Le altre donne, quelle sgualdrine, miravano solo ai loro soldi e al titolo, il titolo di Thomas che era ormai il loro unico vanto ma lei non lo avrebbe permesso, nessuna di quelle donne si meritava l’amore o anche solo le attenzioni di suo fratello.

Thomas era suo, lo sarebbe sempre stato, il loro legame era l’unica cosa su cui potesse davvero contare, l’unica certezza della sua vita, lei e Thomas, Thomas e lei.

Sapeva che suo fratello la pensava allo stesso modo, entrambi non aveva mai avuto bisogno di troppe parole, fin da bambini bastava uno sguardo per intuire cosa pensasse l’altro, che l’affetto e l’amore che provavano travalicasse delle stupide leggi umane era sempre stato qualcosa a cui entrambi erano indifferenti.

Il modo in cui si cercavano ogni notte, quello che avevano fatto ogni singola volta, non avevano bisogno d’altro che dell’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altra, non avevano conosciuto altro e non desideravano altro.

Il modo in cui si toccavano, il modo in cui i loro corpi aderivano tra di loro, in cui le loro mani si cercavano, era quello il paradiso, essere insieme senza che nessuno potesse giudicarli, Lucille avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere il loro legame, lo aveva già fatto in passato, e Thomas sapeva fin troppo bene le regole del gioco e non aveva mai avuto paura.

Non conoscevano nient’altro al di fuori dei sentimenti che provavano, del sapore dei loro baci e di come i loro corpi si muovevano, erano destinati a stare insieme e niente avrebbe potuto cambiare. Quando lo sentiva sopra di sé, dentro di sé allora Lucille poteva rasserenarsi, insieme avrebbero superato tutto perché non avevano bisogno che dell’altro e dal loro amore, quell’amore così potente che giustificava tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, per Thomas, suo fratello, il suo amore.

Lucille si muoveva con abbandono, solo con Thomas era libera di essere sé stessa, solo lui era degno di poterla vedere così, con i capelli sciolti e il corpo ardente e desideroso dei suoi baci e delle sue mani, solo Thomas. L’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altra era quello di cui avevano bisogno, sentire i loro corpi muoversi insieme sempre più veloci, allacciati e malidi di sudore.

Cercavano la bocca dell’altro con frenesia, attenti a non fare troppo rumore perché quello era il loro segreto, cercando inutilmente di fare meno rumore, di gemere di meno perché nessuno doveva sapere, nessuno doveva sapere di come Thomas la possedesse ogni notte e di come Lucille ogni notte quasi implorasse perché suo fratello la facesse sua.

Sospirava e gemeva mordendosi le labbra a sangue, il suo corpo che si muoveva sempre più velocemente accogliendo Thomas, come facevano da sempre, Lucille non aveva altri ricordi che non l’amore di Thomas nei suoi confronti e del proprio amore verso il fratello, non avevano mai conosciuto altro.

Thomas, Thomas, aveva bisogno di lui ma nessuno doveva sapere, nessuno doveva sapere di quanto il suo corpo godesse del modo in cui Thomas entrava e usciva, dei baci che si scambiavano e del modo in cui si sfioravano le loro mani.  
Era il loro segreto e di nessun’altro, e ogni volta raggiungere l’apice del godimento le confermava quel pensiero: non avevano conosciuto nient’altro che l’amore reciproco e non sognavano altro, il resto … quello era necessità.


End file.
